


Prince and the Pauper

by sockhead



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 69, Anal Sex, Bipolar Disorder, Eventual Smut, M/M, Oral, Royalty AU, also childhood au, also isak is still a big science nerd, also violence may happen, also!!!, alternative universe, evens pov n 3rd pov most of the time, highkey even is a prince so ofc hes the main prince in this, isak is a servent aka the pauper of the story, itll take place late late 1600s-1700s :), not based off mark twains book, or the barbie movie, slow build kind of, they fall in love hardcore, this universe has yellow curtains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockhead/pseuds/sockhead
Summary: But Isak did not view himself in the same light, often groaning at Even's compliments with his cheeks becoming crimson. Often reminding him that they'll never be equal. No matter how hard Even had tried to convince, with his thumbs pressing against the crimson cheekbones with pleads. As long as Isak had been clothed in ragged clothing, having to work with his father while suffering, and often stealing food from the local markets -- they'll never be equal.OrThe one where Even is the prince of Norway and Isak is the servant boy who has stolen Even's heart. And his sanity.





	1. Epilouge

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh i dont know what this is?! but with the end of skam and my heart yearning for evak... this is the only thing i got going for me. i haven't writen a fanfic in the lost time so please bear with me! i am a sucker for royalty au's so this is all i got. please leave any opinions or kudos if you like this story? thank you!  
> TW: mentions of bipolar disorder.  
> ANOTHER NOTE: if you're reading this again, i decided to fix it up. the 1800s didn't quite fit the theme i wanted to go for, so i went with late 1600s! thanks for bearing with me!

_**November 1st, 1684** _

    He's the ripe age of fifteen, questions upon marriage filling his eardrums throughout the day. His family wanting to make ties with other countries, and the fondest way to do so is to sell his own affection to a princess who he's never even met. He understands the circumstances, the more ties that the monarchy of Norway has with neighboring countries, the more power that'll arise to them. He understands.The only issue is that he doesn't understand how many of royals marry off to people who they do not love. It was foolish. But prince Even had been the only male to heir throne had allowed his multiple responsibilities. Responsibilities that caused his head to ache, trying desperately to follow in the footsteps of multiple generations. Perhaps that was the reason for the occasions where he couldn't bear to get out bed, claiming he was feeling ill -- but this illness had not been like the common symptoms. Of course, he'd put them blame on the _constant_ pressure. It would be the highest honor of Norway, for him to eventually be crowned king. That would occur when he turns twenty. 

But for now, he's the ripe age of fifteen and his royal blue hues are examining the petite frame before him. The boy before him had been a servant to the family; often keeping himself busy in the kitchens but the moment that Even examined the boy for the first time when he had been ten, he had done much pleading to his father to allow the servant boy to become his playmate since majority of the other children of noble or royal descendant hadn't quite caught his attention quite like this boy. Isak Valtersen, who had only been seven years old had quickly become his best friend. His companion. Spending countless hours throughout the day running around the palace corridors upon Isak's completion of duties. Dreading sunsets which had forced Isak to return with his family back into the village. 

Now prince Even is of age fifteen and pauper Isak is of age thirteen and the way that his chest tightens around the younger boy is enough to worry that his illness is beginning to arise. The way this his hues examine the boy as worth more value than his own crown, the biggest treasure in the entire world. Even didn't understand how Isak managed to be a pauper; one of the lowest citizens in all of Norway when his soul had been so rare -- so beautiful. He had heard his older sister speaking upon the theory of love, but she would never allow to feel it as she was married off to a man who she did not have any love for. All of her statements had matched his emotions towards the curly-haired blonde that had become his life.

 But Isak did not view himself in the same light, often groaning at Even's compliments with his cheeks becoming crimson. Often reminding him that they'll never be equal. No matter how hard Even had tried to convince, with his thumbs pressing against the crimson cheekbones with pleads. As long as Isak had been clothed in ragged clothing, having to work with his father while suffering, and often stealing food from the local markets -- they'll _never_ be equal. 

Although they are lying upon the grass of the gardens of the royal palace, this is the only place where it is the two of them. Sounds of voices booming around them, but the way that Isak is leaning on his elbow to put tiny flowers in Evens' hair is having the voices become irrelevant, especially with the soft hums of Isak's voice fluttering in his brain, it's one of the only moments in his life that he's managed to be alone in nature with Isak. 

"Have you heard of the play, Romeo and Juliet? It is magnificent." Even begins, wanting desperately to hear the voice of Isak. 

"You know I cannot read, let alone afford a book." Isak teases, flicking a flower at his forehead. 

Laughter booms around their atmosphere from the duo, the sound molding so perfectly before Even continues, 

"Well, it is about a two lovers who are not meant to be with one another due to family conflicts. Its remarkable, yet people are claiming that Shakespeare was a woman." Even knows he's babbling, but the look of awe on the others face is just leading him on -- to keep that look upon Isak's features. 

"I do not think that is what love shall be. It is unfair. Why must we oppress? Is it not enough we allow citizens to live in famine and poverty?" Isak questions before sighing, leaning down to press his petals against Even's forehead. 

Before the solemn conversation can continue, Even will simply shrug before placing his digits on the wrist of the other, rubbing his thumb into the bone before nodding slowly, 

"Or once I take the throne, it'll be my sole duty to end the oppressions throughout Europe. My first act as king will be to have you become a royal, does that soothe you?" Even questions. 

He'll notice the others sigh escapes his lips. They both understand that if Even was to rule over the country, it would be upon marrying a fellow princess -- and queen. That queen couldn't be Isak. Not in this century. 

"You are so noble, it does soothe me. Yet for now, how about you teach me how to do this reading? My dream is to read the Galileo book? It would soothe me the most." Isak offers. 

Even will simply nod, pulling his body up to sit on his rear before leaning his petals to press chastely against the others petals, only happening only a handful of times in the safety of their isolation. 

The only time where they are meant to exist. 


	2. it feels like real life has dragged us in it's tide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there! so, i received a lot of kudos and a few comments that made me really excited, so i decided to do a second chapter. if i continue, i'll make the chapters with more lengthy but i am giving you all just some ideas of how the fic will go. i hope you all enjoy this chapter! also, in this fic, even will have a sister who is married to the king of denmark because alternate universes which also means that norway didn't reform to denmark, but still have strong ties. trigger warnings will be at end notes.  
> song: la lune - madeon.

**_Present time - Winter 1688._ **

 

  Hues will roam around the village. His father had decided that in order to understand the true duties of ruling over Norway; the sole duty to ensure the sovereignty of the state. This village had been Concord; a little bit outside of Oslo. Not far, it had been several miles out. Concord had been home to Isak, and Even understood that the descriptions of the village and it’s harmful situations had reigned true. It had been utterly filthy in some parts; fresh items not being able to be sold and the dirt on some of the citizen’s faces showed the extent.

Anger had filled the prince’s veins, not understanding how his father could leave this tiny village to suffer especially as it had recovered from the plague earlier in the century. The condition would almost build up another. The morality of the country had been put on a pedestal around Europe, but the facade had certainly been placed. It had been horrendous. And the leather pants, boots, and the brocade cape with a matching upperwear. And his crown. He’s fresh. Not tainted by the dirt of the suffrage. He’d be lying if he hadn’t prayed to the heavens that the presence of his blonde lover will appear since it was indeed his day off from the palace. His father had decided to act upon his morals, that a handful of workers may have one day off. It _hadn’t_ been fair, but in the eyes of his father, it had been. And Even wasn’t allowed to protest, but decided that once he takes the throne that his quota will differentiate from his fathers.

The bloke is accompanied by the squire Yousef, and several knights such as Mikael, Magnus, Jonas, and more that the bloke hadn’t had the time to learn their names. Yousef is talking in his ear about the state of the village and the possibilities to fix up the village. The plans had been music to the Even’s ears, especially due to the mere fact that Even still struggled to come up with any plans himself for multiple situations – as if he wasn’t meant to fit the role. Even knew that his personality did not match the typical Kings. The bloke had been too kind. Not wanting to go to war for more land. All he wanted was peace. To be enough. It was obvious whenever he was on the first hunting trip with his father when he was fourteen that instead of helping him his father with the hunt, instead, he was attempting to pet at one of the helpless rabbits that had approached him, like folk tales of people being one with nature. Instead, if he was to become king he’d have to make decisions that would be life or death for his country.

He’s snapped out his thoughts whenever a loud voice is booming throughout the village’s marketplace. The man who had been selling fruits is grabbing a small child by their arm, appearing to be a tight enough to leave bruises as a canvas across the pale skin. His vision catches a small apple in the palm of the little boy’s hands along with a little girl standing behind him, the two bodies trembling.

“You fool. You’re lucky I don’t whip you for stealing my fruits, along with your little sister.” The man growls at the two, tearing the apple out his hands.

“But we do not –” the frail little boy begins.

The man does not let him finish before he’s raising his hand as if he’s going to slap his palms across the little boy’s hand before on impulse, Even trots over to the man. He has time as he grips the man’s wrist, not listening to the pleas from his companions.

Once the man’s hues catch Evens, he nearly falters at the presence of Prince Even as while Even drops his wrist from his palm, watching as the children make their way behind his broad figure.

“Your highness, these children. They must be taught an l-lesson –” he stutters.

“A lesson on what? How you treat your fellow citizens? With abuse?” Even questions, sarcasm on his tongue.

“They stole from me!”

“They are children who appear to be hungry. Do you not see how frail they are?”

“It is not my problem, but their elders. Simple brats.” The man sneers.

The anger that boils in his veins is something that he’s never felt before. Is this what the village was built upon? Discriminating these children off of assumptions?

His next form of action could mirror was a respectful leader would do, instead of feeding into the crude conversation, he’ll place his hand out in front of the bloke.

“Hand me your license.” Even will order.

“What?”

“If you dare refuse to hand me your license, I will not hesitate to have my knights arrest you.”

Instead of defying the orders, as Even would suspect, but does as he’s told with a tight grip before stomping off from his station. It astonishes the bloke, and his knights along with Yousef are at his side, attempting to praise him or scold him (mostly Yousef) before Even is stepping away to crouch down to be eye-level with the tiny children while tilting his head to examine the children. He's placing his thumb at the tiny boy’s cheekbones as he sighs, using his other hand to hesitantly place on the the little girls arm as the duo curls in one another. Even fears that any touch might have them collapse into pieces before him, especially due to the fact that they definitely are suffering from famine.

“Can you speak?” Even questions.

The only response will be two nods, but it’s clear that they would prefer not to so Even will settle for any gestures or actions.

“Do you have a home?”

The response is a slow nod before Even bites his lip.

“Do you have food?”

The next response has Even’s stomach clenching, especially with a tiny voice emitting that impacts him more than the loud booming voices of the nobles in the palace.

“We not eat in two days.” The young boy will admit. Instead of keeping their conversation ongoing, Even will instead head over to the abandoned station only to find a large basket while deciding to place as many items as possible into the basket. Eventually, he is waving Mikael and Magnus over to him.

“What do you need, Prince Even?” Magnus questions, eager to please per usual.

“Enough with the Prince stuff, my good sir.” Even teases as he looks to Mikael while handing him the basket along with several coins. Even takes a deep breath.

“I only ask that you buy some items of food for these children. And return it to their home, once you are done – you are free to go home.” Even mumbles before a hand will be placed on his shoulder, the palm of Mikael’s before a sympathetic look will have gazed upon him as if he’s reading Even’s emotions before giving him a simple smile.

“You mustn’t punish yourself for this. We all know once you rule, our kingdom will be different.” Mikael insists, not leaving Even any time to respond before he’s tugging Magnus who’s struggling to carry the basket before guiding the children around the marketplace.

It gives Even sometime to be alone in his thoughts, which is common but the bloke is beginning the words of Isak. It’s his first time in the village at a personal level, not for a festival that had painted the village as rich in their presence. No, Norway is beginning to appear based upon a different light.

Isak.

Even will stand tall as he straightens himself out before heading over to Jonas and Yousef, his eyes meeting Jonas’s as if Jonas understands what Even will plead to Yousef.

Jonas and Isak had been close friends growing up, their elders having strong ties but the only difference was that Jonas’s elders had enough money to send Jonas off to the palace to become a knight, and had often visited Isak. Jonas is the main reason that Isak and Even visit one another, giving Isak some of his knight clothing to sneak him into the corridors of the palace where the only specific, nobles and the royals are allowed. Only a certain amount of servants are allowed, ones who have earned it. Not even Isak has been able to. Even often gives thanks to his lucky stars for Jonas – to have no judgment towards the relationship. Once Even is made a King; he’ll grant Jonas all of his desires.

Yousef also has some knowledge, only about the friendship but not about the nights that Isak lays with Even, in the warmth of the palace. If Even could, he’d keep Isak locked in his room away from the bad of the world – open up his chest while folding Isak up and locking him up close to his heart to be safe. To not have to suffer the reality of his life.

Life wasn’t fair. Even couldn’t have Isak in public.

“Yousef – you have a friend named Sana in this village, yes?” Even will tease, a toothy grin on his features. Sana is his Yousef’s friend but Even is aware of the romance between the couple.

“Even, not now.” Yousef will groan, his features turning crimson before Even and Jonas bark out waves of laughter before patting him on the back.

“Oh hush, go on and visit her. We will meet back here at sun break. Jonas and I will be on our way.”

Before Yousef has time to react, the two nearly sprint off. It as if Even is normal. A simple bloke. He’ll put his crown into the inner pocket of his brocade.

**~~~**

Once they approach the cottage that Isak lives in on the outer edge of the village towards the palace, Jonas orders Even to wait outside. After two minutes, the door creaks open before Isak peers his face out before his features visibly light up before tugging him into his home. The moment that the door shuts, arms are wrapped around Even’s shoulders and on instinct, his arms will wrap around the smaller one’s waist as he breathes in the scent. Home. Nothing in the palace can match the scent of Isak, nor the sense of home that fills his emotions. He loves him. It does not long for one to realize it, even his mother catching onto it. He won’t allow his mind to roam back to that event but focus only on the boy in his arms.

“I have missed you.” Isak will mutter before leaning up to peer his emerald green eyes at Even’s blue ones, the grin placed on his petals has Even mirrored it.

“As have I, my lambkin.” Even responds.

The duo will move to settle on the chair that stands at the center of the room where the dining table is, dainty and looks as if it’ll fall apart if placed too much weight upon it. Even doesn’t know where Jonas scurried off too, but it doesn’t worry him. Not when Isak is settled upon his lap and appears to be content, opposite of his usual persona.

“What have you been up too?” Even questions, one of his palms pressing against Isak’s temple before Isak hums.

“I have been reading some books, who would have known you teaching me how to read who come in handy?” Isak teases before leaning over at the table to pick up one of the books, the name Isaac Newton on the cover before Isak shifts his body to lean his back against Even, putting the book up high so Even could see it.  

“It is about the path of comets, I could not understand most of the words but I did understand the important stuff. The stars and the moon have never been more… fascinating? If that’s the correct word.” Isak babbles, showing obvious embarrassment at the speed of his words before stopping.

“Don’t stop, I’m all ears.” Even reminds before Isak will laugh before setting the book back down on the table before turning sideways to his lover.

Isak presses his lips against Even’s and the only response Even can phantom is to deepen the kiss, noticing how his beloved will become nearly limp, allowing Even to take control of the kiss. Once they decide the both need air, he’ll pull back to look down at Isak before sighing with content.

“How art thou? Is being a Prince tiring you that you had to come be a villager?” Isak teases, arms settled at the torso of the other as he plays with his brocade, humming.

“So tiring. All the pampering, who do they think they are? Can’t I catch a break?” Even plays along. Isak is the only person who he feels comfortable enough to joke about his royalty.

“Horrible, off with their heads.” The sun of a boy will order with his fingers pointing in the air before pressing his lips against Even’s jaw before mumbling,

“Honest. How art thou?” Isak questions.

Even rarely enjoys getting personal about his emotions with the other; mostly due to the mere fact that his struggles do not compare to what Isak has to suffer through. Isak doesn’t seem to agree, often more worried about the wellbeing of Even than is necessary.

“I am tired. I witnessed two children almost be beaten by one of the elders of the village. I punished the man – took away his license. They were hungry. No food for three days. Have you been through that?” Even questions before he has time to realize, opening his mouth to apologize before Isak places a hand on the other’s chest before nodding.

“Yes. All of us in the village have. My family had recovered from it, their family will do the same. Do not worry.” It’s gentle, his response. As if the life outside his palace couldn’t possibly be his fault.

“It is my fault. I do not speak up enough in the meetings. Once I am king, no one in Norway will have to suffer the way that you all have. I could do more, I am –”

“You are noble, Even. Do not tarnish yourself. You are kind – you will rule Norway with good intentions. Please, be kind to yourself.” Isak pleads before rubbing his nose against Even’s.

“Lambkin –” Even begins.

“Do not lambkin me, please. Listen to me. Promise me that you will not punish yourself the way that you do.” Isak orders.

Isak had listened to Even speak about the moods that he has faced, ones that make him afflicted in the head. The more that Even does think on negatives, it eggs on his illness. Isak is the only one who knows, who will ever know.

“We will be together soon.” Even responds before he feels Isak shake his head.

“Even, enough of this negative speaking. Or I will hit you with the book.” Isak threatens, but the giggle that escapes both of their lips will only content Even again.

**~~~**

The moment that Jonas returns, it is a cue that Even must retreat back to the palace. Jonas back is turned from the door to gaze upon the pathway that’ll lead them back to the village to greet Yousef.

Isak is standing at the door, his palms settled on the shoulders of Even before leaning up to press his lips against the others in a quick peck. It should be cute, but any kiss that lasts shorter than three seconds has him aching for more.

“We will meet again,” Isak promises.

“We will meet again.” Even echoes.

The two will separate as Isak closes the door in Even’s face before Even turns to meet up with Jonas before Jonas shoves at him playfully,

“You have made my best friend a _fool_.” Jonas reminds before Even chuckles in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: mentions of whipping/abuse, famine, poverty, mentions of hunting animals, and graphic language. - lambkin is a word that Shakespeare used to describe someone as young and innocent, a term of endearment. :) 
> 
> please leave any comments/criticism/etc! i am still unsure of keeping this story up heh


	3. a few stolen moments is all that we share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is chapter three! i decided to add sonja in the story especially because she seemed to fit my idea on who even could marry. like usual, i am so happy to see the hype that i'm getting. i also tried to explore more into the emotions that isak has towards royalty, i plan on writing a few chapters based in his point of view soon! i don't want to spoil so read on. trigger warnings will be found in the end notes. :-) 
> 
> song for this chapter: saving all my love for you by whitney houston.

Sonja Bauer is a short-haired woman, the same age as Even which astonishes the bloke due to the mere fact that majority of the time that women are married off – they are younger. Usually around age twelve from sixteen. Instead, she’s a nineteen and appears to have the world had the palm of her hands. It has Even curious, how such a woman can be so broad without having any man threatening her to be quiet. Instead, she’s deep into a conversation with one of the nobles about the policies of her country. Princess Sonja has made her way from Sweden. It’s obvious that the true intent of the nobles from Sweden and Norway are deep in conversation is to mask the truth of her visit: she is who Even will eventually marry.

 The mere thought has him breaking into a cold sweat. It is not fair, and the way that his father is beginning to cheer on the behalf of her visit has him become disgusted. How could the bloke marry a woman who he did not know? Yes, he may have received a letter from her along with a painting of her in the past, but it was an attempt from Sweden and Norway to strengthen their ties with one another by creating bonds. He was just a boy at that time, age thirteen with his duties of being a Prince starting to pile up. He had no time. He also had no time to waste his time of a girl whenever his heart had been **owned** by a boy who took over his entire essence. No human could take the place of Isak, no matter the sheer beauty. Sonja was beautiful, sculpted after the Greek Goddesses that Jonas had told him about; Athena. The only problem was that despite her beauty, Isak had been the male version of Aphrodite. Hand-crafted by the Gods to create an example of what ethereal beings must look like.

It's as if Sonja can tell that Even’s head is beginning to be lost in the clouds because she settles herself beside the bloke, her height at Even’s shoulders.

“What have you lost in your head?” Sonja will question, looking up at the other with a simple smile, warm as it should be.

“Nothing. Just thinking about how foolish these men look in their lousy conversations.” Even jokes, deciding the least he can do is create a friendship with this woman.

“Looks as if they are a herd of sitting ducks. Imagine if they were assigned the tasks of knights and such. They’d all be dead.” She’ll add onto his joke.

It has Even shaken his head with a fond laugh. If he was to be forced to marry her, the only perk of it would be her humor. He’ll place his palm out to her,

“Even.”

Sonja takes his hand, shaking it. Their palms do not intertwine the way that Isak’s does. This woman does not fit him, and it appears that this is the beginning of most signs to prove that.

“Sonja, Princess of Sweden.” She greets, using her title to set herself upon a pedestal. It annoyed the bloke, but she was stating the truth. Who they were, royalty.

Before Even can continue their conversation, one of the main servants enters the room. Esklid. A flamboyant bloke.

“Dinner is served, my sweet royals!” The bloke will call out before opening up the doors to the kitchen that settle ballroom.

Dinner usually had the bloke fill with joy. Especially due to the fact that Isak had been one of the main servers. It is one of the few times that Even is able to gaze upon the other, and Esklid had also managed to make sure that it is also. Isak had once told him that there is a reason that he often serves Even and his mother was due to Esklid begging the noble in charge of the servants to do so. The only issue was that the probability of Sonja being placed to sit beside him. Even worries that Isak will believe he will become unfaithful.

He’s so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t realize that he’s sat in his chair and conversations are brewing up the aura. He does not say a word, his hues looking around the world in search of his lover before his ocean blue hues greet emerald green ones with a smile. Yet, the smile is not mirrored because Isak seems to be burning holes into Sonja. Although Isak understands that Even will one day have to commit to a female, it did not mean that he approved of it. Even shared the same dislike towards it as well. Once it appears that Isak will finish his staring, his hues quickly find Even’s. The bloke looks visibly torn. As if this female had crushed his entire world in one simple sitting. Yet, the frail smile that is greeting and the mouth of a ‘Halla’ almost paints a new attitude. Even knows it is not genuine, not like the ones that he receives in the isolation of the two whenever Even does something that is funny or after their lips find another’s. No, it is one given to him on rare occasions to prove he is not joyous in _all_ circumstances. How much Even’s royalty affects him.

“What do you suppose we are going to indulge in?” Sonja pipes up as if she knows that he is once again lost in his thoughts. Attentive, he’ll note.

“As long as it is not any cooked fruits, I will be fine with whatever.” Even offers and it earns a quick nod from Sonja.

“You know, most of the people believe that raw fruits will kill us but it is not true. I had a raw apple, it was delightful. Perhaps if you visit Sweden, I will send one of my servants to fetch you one.”

“Are you certain your nobles will not believe you to be addlepated?” Even taunts, and it has Sonja rolling her eyes at his statement.

Before Even is able to respond, his plate is set before him. The petite hands signal to his mind that they belong to Isak’s.

“Here you go, Prince Even.” Isak offers. The plate of food has him grinning once he sees freckles of cardamom. Their signature spices.

_Isak is placing cheese onto the baguette. Even is currently fourteen and Isak is twelve. The duo has snuck into the kitchen to indulge themselves. It only has worked on several occasions, getting away with their actions._

_“We must experiment! More spices, the better.” Isak states._

_“Have you tried cardamom?” Even hums, taking the spice into his palms._

_“No, my family cannot afford it. What is it?” Isak questions._

_“Move.” Even teases with mock shock before lightly scooting Isak over to sprinkle the spice over the bread, humming fondly. “I must convince my father to grant all citizens of Norway cardamom.”_

_“Oh, is that true? What if I do not like?” Isak asks, raising his brow._

_“Then we do not speak. I’ll sentence you to bathroom duties.”_

_“I will end you before you do that.” Isak shoves at him and it earns a laughter that booms throughout the kitchen._

_Once finished, Even settles Isak’s piece onto his respected plate and Isak does the same on his own. They eventually find themselves sitting on the floor, shoulders pressed at one another’s. In sync, they take a bite at the same time._

_“It is good.” The smaller of the two moans out in delight._

_“Cardamom?”_

_“Cardamom.”_

Even can’t help but form a grin at his petals as he’ll chuckle, a hand placing on Isak’s arm that won’t allow any questions towards the relationship, almost too friendly.

“I see that you remembered the cardamom.” Even praises.

The fond shake of the head that Isak offers him as him nodding slowly,

“How could I forget?” Isak questions before pulling his arm back to make his way back to where the servants are subjected to stand.

If Even would be allowed to choose, he’d have Isak settled at the head of the table and lead the people of Norway to educate them on the world of science, even if it is frowned upon. Science had been the reality, and only Isak could make it appear to be such a beautiful concept. His voice could possibly sway the nobles to leave their beliefs of the Church and form their lives around science. The Bible could become a past time; like many religions in the past.

He's eating the fish before Sonja nudges his shoulder,

“Who is that servant boy?”

“Which one? We have several.” Even reminds with confusion showing on his face.

“The one who _spoke_ to you.”

Oh. Isak.

“His name is Isak, why do you wonder?”

“In Sweden, we do not allow our servants to be so friendly. Does he not know his place?”

The prince is bewildered by the words that escape her petals. Who does she think she is? To speak about Isak as if he is _crude_? Before Even is able to snarl at her, the voice of his mother is taking over for him.

“Princess Sonja, we do not speak about our servants with such a foul tongue. We look at them as people. Servant Isak has been a friend of our son. Do not speak so ill of our people.” She notifies, her voice so soft that it is punishment. His mother is not ill. The sweetest woman that has ever walked on this planet, shown Even what is like to be a compassionate man.

“Queen Adelaide, do forgive me. It seems I am not accustomed to –“

“Do not apologize, all you must do is not to speak like that.”

Sonja appears to be silenced, her booming voice being faltered by the simple words of his mother. He’s thankful for it; especially due to the fact he’s had enough of her presence.

~~~

It is four hours past sunset and Even is in his corridors. He’s clad in a pair of bottoms that are silk, his chest bare. The night had exhausted the bloke, especially the way that Sonja had conversed with him. He’d learn that she can be controlling, and it only has his question what would’ve happened if she could be the queen of Norway. Her ideals do not match his own. Sonja is coarse.

He’s about to lay upon his bed before his door opens to reveal Isak, dressed in a tunic that signifies that he had been awoken from his slumber in his own corridors for the servants. Jonas is behind him as well,

“Your mother is allowing him to stay in your corridors for the night. He must be gone before sunrise. I am on duty for now, but Magnus will be here at sunrise to take Isak back to his corridors. No loud noises.” He orders, giving Isak a simple hug before making his way to the door before Even halts him.

“Jonas?” Isak pipes up.

“Hm?”

“Thank you.” Isak reminds, but it’s obvious that the simple thanks cannot begin to describe his gratitude.

Before Even has time to do the same, Jonas is outside the door and Even moves his frame over to Isak, placing his hand out to settle on the others hip but Isak quickly steps back, shaking his head.

“Who was that girl?” Isak questions, arms snaking around his own frame.

“Isak – “

“Tell me, Even.”

She is no one, is what Even wants to tell his beloved. The only issue is that Isak will not accept that, he’s the most stubborn seventeen year old that he’s ever met which is one of the three cons when it comes to Isak. He still loves that part of him, just not during predicaments like these.

“She is Princess Sonja of Sweden. She is not to worry about.”

“Oh heavens – you? Is she who you will _wed_ in a few months?” Isak blurts, his sockets welling up in tears.

Instead of responding, Even takes Isak into the space of his arms, enveloping him against his chest. His chin settles on the crown of his head as he’ll shush him in a soothing tone. The sobs that are vibrating in the crook of his neck as him feeling utterly weak, the reality of their tragic love being obvious. Even was to wed Sonja. If Even could, he would’ve married Isak the moment that he was allowed to. To prove to all of Norway that Isak is the rightful place of being a queen – or a king? Not sure what he would be able to rule as. All he needed to know was that Isak would be kind of to Norway. Understand their struggles rather than discriminate.

“Thy must know that my love only is for you. Cupid has stricken me with its arrow, Isak. My love is for you. I could marry millions of women, but thy heart belongs to thee. Why do you not see this?” Even pleads, pulling back to place his palms on the biceps of Isak, one hand situating him in front of him while the other is having a digit tap at his chin to make the tear-soaked features look at his own, astonished once again by the beauty that is placed upon such an innocent bloke.

“Lambkin, speak to me.” Even beseeches.

“Why must you be ignorant at times, my love? Do you not see that once you wed, I will be of nothing to you? She will not allow me to see you. She views me as a mere servant, no worth. You mustn’t forget that even if you are to marry all thy women in of Norway, it will be accepted. Our love will not. I will only be a he-whore if we are to wed.” His voice is cracking as he reminds; as if Isak is astonished by the words.

It is true. Even was a fool in a crowd of intellects through the kingdom, but once he is king – we will find a way to avoid marriage. Not all kings are meant to wed queens. The prince will find a way.

“Do not speak so ill of yourself. You are nothing like those men. You are the creation of God’s angels.” Even reminds.

Watching as Isak opens his petals to speak, Even decides to hush him by placing his petals against the others to mold against one another. Unlike their usual kisses; this one is most desperate. Teeth are clattering against the others as Isak’s palm is digging into the back of Even’s neck as leverage as if he would let go – he’d sink into the floor. Wash away from the moment that they are in.

Even eventually guides them to his bed, laying Isak down on the comforter that is silk against their skins. He’ll place himself in the middle of his legs only to pull back, peppering kisses all around his face.

“I ache for this,” Isak whispers as if the silence is listening in on their conversation.

“Not now, lambkin. For another night, when you are not emotional.” Even coos, rubbing his nose to soothe his tense frame.

Isak seems to agree because he wiggles away from being underneath him to lay at his side, tugging on Even’s arm to wrap around him. They fall asleep with his chest pressed against the tunic of Isak’s frame, slotting against one another.

~~~

After promises that they will meet again, their usual routine while departing, will lead him to his duties. Today, his father has ordered him to practice his swordsmanship in the fields in front of the palace, where he’d be accompanied by several noble women and their partners along with Sonja.

His partners will consist of Mikael, Magnus, Jonas, and Elias. His main partner will be Magnus, but only for humor.

He’s knocking the other on the grass with a roll of the eyes, pure of fondness as Magnus groans in defeat.

“You are _horrific_ , mate.” Jonas taunts which earns laughter from all of the visitors along with their group.

“Do not patronize me, you mustn’t doubt me. Or else I will defeat you all.” Magnus grumbles as Even is helping him up, patting him down with a chuckle.

“I am shaking in my boots.” Even teases as Magnus shoves at him playfully.

Elias makes his way between the two, placing his hands on their shoulders before shaking his head fondly,

“An embarrassment is that you are. Now, watch me and Jonas have a go at it.”

All Even will do is nod and settle himself beside Mikael as he watches Magnus trot off to speak to on of the ladies-in-waiting, Vilde.

Mikael and Even watch as Elias appears to be having the upper hand, cheers coming from the onlookers before Mikael is nudging his shoulder against him.

“How is Princess Sonja?” Mikael wonders.

“A drag. I hope she will not be the one I am to marry. I would rather marry our corgi.” Even groans as he’ll shake his head.

Mikael appears to begin to speak before loud horns are blaring around them, which signifies that his father is making an appearance.

He watches as his father makes his way over to the group, earning bows from all of them except Even. How rude, Even had been only started to enjoy himself.

“Halla, son. May I speak to you in private?”

In private? It has him tensing up but on instinct, Even follows his father over to one of the benches at the walkway. They sit alone which is on a rare occasion before a hand is clad on his shoulder.

“Son, my heir – I am here to tell you that I am arranging the wedding between Princess Sonja and yourself. It will be the grandest wedding in all of Norway.”

His stomach drops. It is happening.

It is happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: mentions of prostitution, arranged marriage, sword-fighting. 
> 
> please leave any comments/criticism/etc! also ignore the bottom note about continuing?? idk why it shows on all the chapters omg


	4. we can do this together, close your eyes and take my hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is long and it's not good at all omg. i decided to introduce jonas and eva because i am utter trash for them. also, mahdi will be introduced into the story later on along with sana but it'll be good. i decided to explore isak's point of view so this is why it's rather long. feminist!noora will be huge throughout this fic ngl. i don't want to spoil so read on!! again, i am sorry for this trash of a chapter rip. trigger warnings are always found at the end notes. 
> 
> song: dej loaf - no fear

_**ISAK -** _

 The bloke is roaming around the village with Jonas, deciding that they two deserved quality time with one another. It’s been several days since they have seen one another outside of the palace. Isak was not allowed to visit any of the citizens who are above rank than him unless spoken to at the palace. It is often sneaked interactions in the corridors of the servant’s quarters that they do associate. He’s _missed_ this. Missed having a person who he trusts to speak with. Yet for now, they’ll focus on Jonas. Not on Isak. Isak decides that his issues do not need to be flaunted as they are the majority of the time.

“Eva is with _child_.” Jonas mumbles, stopping in his spot.

Eva is an auburn-haired girl who had been a close friend of Isak and Jonas from a young age. The love between Jonas and Eva had been one that was based off the folk tales that his mother would describe to him at a young age when his imagination could be molded. The couple had been meant to be, despite the trials of conflict that was bestowed upon them. He’s astonished, they had been so young although being considered adults. A _child_?

“An actual child or one of the little children of the village?” Isak wonders, raising his brows to show his disbelief.

“ _Isak_.” Jonas rolls his hues and it earns a smirk from Isak, noticing his temperament change. Besides Even, the emotions of Jonas have a great impact on Isak. Isak feeds off of the manor of Jonas, to be content rather than his distraught persona.

“What? It is a valid question.” Isak grins.

“Do not be foolish,” he begins with a slim chuckle, “she kept it from me for six weeks. To be positive. How can I become a father? I do not even have enough funds to afford our home.”

It’s true, even though he had been granted land by the king – the price that was paid to build the home had been expensive, it building up to be ragged with only two rooms with an outhouse and a simple kitchen. It was not fancy, but the aura that it made had Isak longing for the devotion between Eva and Jonas. It was a fond jealousy. Not one that made him vengeful, but it certainly fueled his desires to have a life with Even.

“Perhaps you could inquire the king or Even for more funds? I do not think they could deny you. You are the most valued knight in the palace.”

“Perhaps. I am fearful. That my illegitimate funds cannot soothe Eva. She deserves the universe and all I can give her is the world. It is unfair.” Jonas reminds; as if the whole public of Concord had believed it to be true.

“You are being irrational. Have you fancied her for her thoughts? Eva is not private, we know this.”

“Isak – “

The two are interrupted by a booming voice, one that is of fondness and immediately has them turning their back to greet the woman of their conversations. Eva. She’s clad in a Kirtle, her often disheveled locks up in a bun with animal fur on her shoulders. The snow in Norway will soon approach, but for now, it is cloudy skies that block out the threats of the sun to bear down on them. Coldness has captivated Norway on not only weather circumstances, but on emotions.

“A good day to you both, I heard my name. Are you guys yet again engrossed with thee?” Eva teases, placing the basket more firmly in her frail arms as he nudges as the duo. Slotting herself in the middle as if she fit perfectly; made for them to be a trio.

“Eva, what did I say about holding heavy items? You could – “Jonas moves to take the basket into his arms with earns a fond shake of the head.

“Oh silence, I am not fragile just because of the baby.” Eva tuts as she presses a peck to the lips of her own lover.

Once finishing her greeting, her arms will wrap themselves around Isak’s lean figure as she pecks his cheek,

“Why have you been gone for so long? I and Jonas have missed thee.” Eva scolds, her head resting on his shoulder which earns laughter for Isak.

“It is not my fault, blame him.” Isak points his finger for blame at Jonas which earns a shove from Jonas as bewilderment,

“You liar.” Jonas teases before his hand folds themselves around Eva’s hips to pull her into his embrace; his protective tendencies arise. One thing that Isak has learned about Jonas is that he devotes himself to his loved ones – the definition of loyalty. It is one of the many things that Isak has admired about his best companion. Isak has never doubted that Jonas would possibly let him down, no, it had been the other way around.

“Enough, children. We must make ourselves look proper in front of these villagers.” Eva reminds as she mocks the movements of the nobles in the castles. They are greeted by the elders and earn compliments on their behavior, even though it is not genuine. A façade that makes them conform to fits of laughter’s once they are out of the village.

“Will you join us for supper?” Eva questions, her shoulders in the cage of Jonas’s arms.

“I must – “Isak begins before Jonas interrupts.

“He will be. _No_ excuses.” Jonas says as if he’s read Isak’s thoughts.

Isak should go home. His mother becoming more afflicted as the days go on. His father has been suffering through it; having to take two days off from the castle in order to attend to her needs. The doctors do not understand her behavior, which is the issue for his father and himself. The moods that she endeavors is unpredictable, just as the weather. Ever since she attacked her father and threatened to do the same to Isak – he has avoided home. Only coming home at the early hours on the days that he is not on duty in the castle to be sure that his mother is not awake. It has been three days since the threat. Not even Jonas knows of the event; deciding that he mustn’t burden Jonas with his tragic dilemmas as frequently. He must learn how to strive for himself, to not be a weakling.

 “I suppose I could bless thee with my presence.” Isak yawns in a mock tone before moving to settle at the table before starting a long conversation with Jonas as usual.

~~~

Isak finds himself settled on the porch of their residence, hues staring up at the stars that have managed to slip past the surface of the clouds. He wonders if Even is gazing upon the same stars. Isak _aches_ for Even. The mere fact that he is to wed a woman who he did not know is enough to have Isak become engrossed with sadness. It was not fair. The world did not make sense to Isak. The ideals only having negative impacts on the health of the earth. For a good earth that is so rich, the way that humans have exploited it is enough to prove itself with the actions of humans. It made him question the existence of their God, especially when it appears that Hades has encompassed many people.

It’s not long until Eva settles beside him, one of her palms settling on her growing abdomen while another intertwines with Isak’s digits. Eva understands the moods of Isak. Like their minds are molded with one another at the way they read one another. Although Isak has spited Eva on more than one occasion, she is more kind than she’ll admit. She wears her heart on her sleeve. She would never admit that.

“What troubles you, Isak? You do not seem well.” Eva questions, her voice as soft as the snow that will fall over Norway eventually.

“It is nothing.” Isak mumbles, his head finding Eva’s shoulder.

“Is it Even?” _What_? When did Eva find out about the male? The only person who had known was _Jonas_.

Isak impulsively pulls his head from its position to look down at the female, hues widened in bewilderment.

“Jonas told you?” Isak wails, covering his face with his available hand as he’ll shake his head. “No one is supposed to know, Eva.” The bloke states.

“I have been aware for several years, it was not Jonas who told me. I found a letter in your room from him when we were fourteen.” Eva confesses.

It confuses Isak. The bloke had been positive that he had hidden anything that was given to him by Even perfectly, but it appears that he was wrong. All the times that he’s received writings from Even had been pure love letters, often being four pages long with his confessions and apologies. One for all the years that Isak had learned to read, all given to him on New Year’s Eve.

“Are you disgusted like most people would be?” Isak mutters, head sulking to roam around the dirt, avoiding the gaze of her.

“Isak. Who do you think I am?” Eva shakes her head, a hand moving to pat at his shoulder as if to punish him for his statement. “I love thy too much to hate thee. It worries me. He is a prince, is thy Prince leading you on?” Eva interrogates.

It’s the opposite. Even treats Isak as if the universe was revolving around him. Even loved Isak. Even treats Isak as if he’s more valuable than the crown on top of his father’s head, and tends to his every need. His embraces, his lips, his words, praises, oh how the list goes on. Isak would not be himself without Even. If Isak would ask, the chances of Even beheading someone at his cue would be high. Even would do anything for Isak, but Isak cannot allow him too. He was a Prince and Isak did not want to come in the way between that. Even was meant to rule over Norway, to save Norway from the disasters that would bask it. If that meant Even had to marry Sonja – then he would phantom it. It is clear though, that Even does not want to sell his soul to a female he does not love. Isak knows that Even loves him, he has never once doubted that. Isak only worries that he does not love Even in the way he deserves. Even is the best thing in his miserable existence. Isak would be _nothing_ without him.

Isak loves Even more than he loves the stars in the sky, wanting nothing more but to give him the entire universe and all the stars that came along with. Even was brighter than the sun and Isak had been the clouds that covered it. Isak will never be enough; that much is clear. Perhaps if they were born in another time, in the future or the past, to different families, then they could be together without worries. Instead, God decided that they must live the lives that they were given without a choice. It made Isak falter to a euphoria of sobs at the thought of it. The petite bloke often dreams of escaping with Even out of Norway to a place where they could avoid being oppressed for their love. Maybe Isak can sell himself to the locals to raise enough money to do so, even if he knows that Even would not approve. He’s been told on multiple occasions that his face is beautiful along with many other praises but it sounds wrong coming from their sour tongues, it only sounded right from the lips of Even’s.

“No. He loves thee. More than he loves being a _prince_ , which is the conflict.” Isak does not meet her eyes, his hues staring up at the night sky.

“Is he not to wed in the Spring?”

“Yes. An arranged marriage. He wishes to not marry her.” Isak mumbles, feeling tears begin to come in waves at his hues.

“Oh, Isak,” Eva whispers in comfort but it does not comfort his anxious manor enough because he’s breaking out in sobs. He’ll move so his frame is pressed against Eva’s, his face surrounded by the fabric of her nightgown. All Eva can do is hold the bloke in her arms, allowing him to be vulnerable. Isak rarely sobs, but all the times had been over Even. It was not Even’s fault, never his fault. Even was not toxic to Isak, the kindest to him. Even did not have bad intentions, especially towards Isak.

It seems like eons before the tears subside. Isak moves so he’s peering his hues into Eva’s, and he’s greeted with sympathy laced in her expression.

“Would it fancy you to stay the night?” She’ll whisper, her thumb wiping at the tears.

“ _Please_.”

**~~~**

It is dawn whenever he makes it to the palace with Jonas at his side. Isak is clad in his uniform, a simple jerkin with white long sleeves along, his bottoms being a thin fabric. It is not worth much; that much is clear. His tasks for the day usually consist of tending to the animals and serving the royals during breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Esklid had told him that he was not needed until dinner time, which earned curiosity from the bloke until it was brought to his attention that Sonja would not be present for dinner. The joy that filled his veins could be labeled as selfish, but he did not care.

At the moment, he’s tending to one of the pigs while rubbing at their stomachs. Sat on the floor, the bloke should be worried upon dirt and worms but it does not faze him because of the way that the pig is rubbing its face into his neck which earns giggles from Isak. The only thing that startles him is Even.

It’s as if the sun has shined through the hazy clouds, Even is clad in a fur brocade of the simple colors of gold and black that extenuate his features.

“I thought I would find you here.” Even greets, moving his way over to Isak before settling himself to sit beside him.

“Or did you force Esklid to tell thy of my whereabouts?” Isak taunts which earns a roll of the eyes from Even. Instead of responding, lips are pressed against the blokes out of pure urgency. It causes his heart to flutter. As if he'd forgotten just how much he aches for the bloke when they are apart. He feels arms snake around his frame, going to wrap around his torso as Even’s hums against his petals vibrate as he pulls back.

“Perhaps.” Even states with a cheesy grin.

“A stalker is what you are.” Isak pesters, rolling his eyes but the fondness that tugs on his petals ruin the persona.

“Oh, how you see right through me.” Even agrees.

The way that they mold with one another in their seclusion is enough to ease Isak’s own worries. Instead of tugging away, he’ll decide to rest his head against the crook of his neck.

“How long do you suppose we have?”

“Around an hour, it gives us enough time to speak.”

“About?” Isak questions.

“Us. About Sonja. We always avoid serious stuff, which I do not mind, but – but it is important.” Even proclaims, and the apprehension in his tone has Isak cursing to the heavens for allowing it to surpass his lips.

Even was the strong one of the duo in most circumstances; the only issue was that it was never when it came to the conflicts in his life. No, his walls are often tearing down in order to expose himself to the bloke. This is one of those times, where it is up to Isak to soothe his beloved.

“Okay, you may speak.” Isak insists, moving so his palms will settle one of Even’s larger hands in-between them, his thumbs rubbing soothingly into the sun-kissed skin.

“My father – we told me that I am to wed Sonja. You must’ve heard, but I want you to hear it from my lips. I do not want to marry her, she is not kind. I am trying to find a way to escape the marriage, but no answers have appeared. Not even Yousef can.” Even begins, appearing to become visibly shaken by the way his hand rattles against Isak’s palms which have Isak quickly moving his body to face Even. The position is awkward, but it allows Isak to peer up at the features that match the descriptions of the sun.

“Evy – “Isak starts but it only earns a shake of the head from Even.

“I am alright, I just need… I need a moment.”

The chances of Even possibly breaking out into sobs has Isak fearful; so he’ll quickly press his petals against the others face to pepper ticklish pecks.

It does the job that Isak was hoping for; because of the giggles that boom around the animal pen from Even is enough to cure the world of the disgraces with how pure it sounds.

“Issy, we are trying to be serious.” Even tries to scold but it only ends up in him nearly picking up Isak to move him to settle on his lap so he’s able to face him. Even somehow manages to keep their hands intertwined.

“Fy Faen, _alright_.” Isak whines playfully before wrapping his legs around the other waist to peer up at his features.

“How overdramatic.” The prince states with a smile before he finishes his early words, “…What I was trying to say was that – we will be together. My father has been discussing a trip between myself and some friends before I am to wed, I am able to choose who is to accompany me. A bachelor trip? Is what he calls it. Perhaps we can run away.”

Run away? Isak did not expect that. Even had appeared to be so set on becoming a king to fix up Norway, there is no possible way that he could run away. Isak would rather have Even take the throne to solve the conflicts in Norway than run away with Isak. As spoiled as the bloke can be, Isak would never ask of that even if he does imagine it.

“Evy – do not be foolish. Norway needs their future king. All you need to do is to find a way out, correct?”

“Yes, but – “

“No buts. I can wait, I would wait _eons_ for you. Although, a trip does sound marvelous. Away from the palace, why have you not thought of that yet?”

“You deserve more than a trip. I cannot give you that.” Even sulks his head down.

Isak quickly untangles their digits as he moves his palms to press against his beloved’s cheeks, moving his face to look directly into his own with astonishment.

“Do not say that again. Are thy blind? You love me more than I can love thyself. We mustn’t think of our love like that, or we will depart from one another with that mindset. You are smarter than that, Evy. Come on now, I deserve a thousand kisses to make up for that comment.” Isak pouts.

Even seems to get the cue to finish up their conversation because of the way that he presses his lips against the others, his palms going to grip at Isak’s hips leads to Isak letting out an exasperated gasp, already becoming turned on. Allowing Even to do as he pleases, it seems as if it’s hours before Even decides to move from his features to settle his petals at Isak’s neck, sucking into the skin which only has Isak instinctively baring his neck from him, his digits carding through his hair, soft whines escaping his mouth.

“Even –“He’ll gasp. It’s been a long time, a long time since they were intimate with one another. Isak and Even had only been intimate with one another on three occasions, all being rare instances. They mostly settle for secret kisses and moments – the bloke knows right now; they don’t have enough time to be intimate which Isak has come to terms with. The stench of the animals beginning to catch up with their nostrils.

“Prince Even?” A voice calls out from outside the animal pen which startles the two, Even accidentally biting down onto his pale skin as he pulls away. The two both rush out of their positions, nearly falling over another as they stand up tall.

Isak takes one of the brushes to tend to the horses as Even stands against one of the doors as if to signify that he is waiting. It doesn’t take long before Yousef enters, which has Isak become thankful.

“There you are! Everyone has been looking for you.” Yousef groans, moving to shove at Even in a scolding manner which earns laughter from Even as he’ll push back,

“I told Magnus that I wanted to visit the horses. Did you not fancy him for his thoughts?”

“Of course not. He was attempting to win over Vilde, again.”

The thought has Isak snorting from his place which has Yousef turning to look at him, which has Isak waving to him.

“Halla, Isak. Is this man bothering you?” Yousef ignores the gasp from Even from his comment which has Isak rolling his eyes towards him before nodding,

“Yes, get him out of my sight,” Isak orders playfully.

Luckily, Yousef likes Isak. Yousef had approved of the friendship between Even and Isak, mostly towards Isak. It had been due to the fact that Sana and Isak had been close friends, aka the woman who Yousef had been trying to court. Miserably.

“Isak!” Even protests.

“Let us leave, your mother wants you.” Yousef waves his goodbye to Isak before tugging Even out of the animal pen without a goodbye from the duo.

~~

It’s close to sun fall the next time that Isak is out in public, walking through the trail that leads to the palace clad in the fancier uniform to serve the royals. It does not make up for the dirt that is covering his cheeks, the animals being one of the messier jobs in this palace but he couldn’t complain, not whenever some people had been in charge of the bathroom duties. Once he’s inside the palace, he’s startled by the presence of multiple males. All nobles.

Most of these men, Isak does not know. They do not look familiar to the Swedish nobles who had arrived earlier in the week. An arm pulls at him and it’s a familiar grip, and it’s dragging him towards the kitchens.

“Esklid, what is it now?” Isak groans, but he’s met with urgency in facial features.

“Baby Jesus, you and Noora are the main servers along with Sara for this dinner. Do not do anything foolish.”

“Three of us? How can we –“

“You were requested. The three of you, from these men. They are from Denmark. Do not fret, all you must do is look pretty.” Esklid pats at his shoulders before wiggling his brows, “You do have no trouble with that. Now come, let’s pamper you.”

After an hour, the bloke is pampered along with Noora and Sara. Sara is the first go in, but mostly due to the mere fact that she did not oppose attention. Noora and himself were the opposite.

Noora then leans against his shoulder, whispering into his ear,

“How lovely. We are to be flaunted to men.” Noora claims, sarcasm on her tongue which earns a giggle from Isak.

“It is odd and rather perverted?” He adds which earns a pat on the back of Noora.

“I agree, besides, who do they think they are? This is not flattery, it’s vulgar.”

Before Isak can reply, Esklid is wrapping his arms around the two.

“Please forgive me for interrupting. We have to get thy show on the road.”

~~~

It’s been an hour into the supper and the wonderment of the presence of the royals causes him to worry. Esklid had told him that Sonja was to make her departure that night, but perhaps that was where the family had been. He’s interrupted from his thoughts when a hand goes to his waist from where he’s leaning over to pick up one of the plates, instantly pulling back to look down at the male.

“Is there something you need?” Isak questions, his voice weak at the mere touch. He’s not used to this, but the promiscuous gaze that he receives.

“I would not mind some dessert.” The anonymous man purrs, squeezing into his hip.

Flirting. Isak is being flirted with by this noble man and now the concept of him being one of the main servers of the evening seems to be coming together. It’s not the first time that he has been flirted with by a man who not Even, it happening multiple times in the village by bizarre males along with females at times. Yet, this is the first time someone of high power has done it besides his beloved

Without a response, Isak quickly pulls back, “As you wish.” He’ll choke out before nearly trotting to the kitchen.

He hits the chest of one that is familiar, his peers looking up to see Even with a confused expression on his features.

“What’s the hurry, Lambkin?” Even questions, tilting his head.

“I have – I have to get one of the men in their dessert.” Isak stutters, but it appears that Even catches on to how antsy Isak is because he’ll place a hand on his hip from where the noble had just had it. It felt right as if Even was the only man who could touch him.

“I will tell Esklid to do it. My father and I have to go greet them – but when we are done, I will find you. And you will tell me what noble means by dessert.” It almost sounds possessive, the way that Even speaks to him in a husky tone.

“I was requested by them all to be a server,” Isak confesses.

“Well, I believe that when I am in the room, you are to be my server so do not fret. Once I am seated, I want you to give this bloke his dessert and tell him just as I told you. I want to see this man.”

As Isak opens his mouth to reply but is yet again, interrupted, this time by Even’s father. His father settles himself beside the duo with his brows raised,

“What are we talking about?” The man questions.

Isak quickly bows, doing as the people of Norway are accustomed to which earns a booming chuckle and a pat on the shoulder once he is standing tall.

“Enough with the bowing, you might break something.” The older man teases.

“We were just talking about our guests, father. Shall we greet them?” Even remarks.

Isak watches as the older men make their way out of the kitchen, leaving Isak stuck in his place. He’s had enough interactions for the month.

The bloke waits for the horns and cheering to die down before he makes his way back into the dining room, dessert in the palm of his hands as he makes his way to the man. Leaning over, he’ll settle it on the mat in front of him.

“Why thank you.” The man purrs again, moving his hand again to his hip. Isak is quicker than his movements because he’s standing tall beside his chair as he clears his throat.

“My apologies, I am to serve the King and the Prince for the rest of the evening.” It’s not a sincere one, but he’ll do his best make it sound like one.

“Pity. I will see you again.”

Isak quickly nods. He’ll roam his hues around the table only to find that Even is burning holes into the face of the noble who had just recently been grabbing at him. It mirrors the same look that Isak gave Sonja just nights before that.

Things are beginning to heat up in the palace, and it begins to cause Isak to fight the urge to claw at his skin out of sheer discomfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: sexual harrasment, hints at sexual relations, pregnancy, hints at mental instability, hints at prostitution.  
> any guesses on the mysterious noble? :)  
> please leave comments/criticism/etc! also, things will start heating up at this chapter :p


	5. your body's my ocean, head lay on your chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! so i'm going out of town and i will not be able to update, so i decided to add in a tiny chapter but it still has enough substance. and smut, but i do not want to spoil it. all the comments i have been receiving help me update, giving me extra confidence so thank you all so much. after this chapter, it'll start being more intense and heavier themes? but enjoy this for now! triggers will be at the end of the chapter. 
> 
> song: Blue Ocean V19 - Jaden Smith.

_EVEN –_

  The way that his boots curl into the grass of the garden is enough to bring back memories. Snow has finally fell throughout Oslo, and the fur that surrounds his frame isn’t able to bring enough heat to him as would Isak during this time of the year. It was only the night before that he was subjected to seeing men dig their hues into Isak’s body to allow their imaginations run wild. It disgusted Even. A new feeling of possessiveness filling his veins that he had to subdue the urge to claim Isak in front of all the nobles. Another time, he decided. The name of the mysterious noble had been of Julian Dahl. _Julian Dahl_ had been one of the elite nobles of Denmark; who had been known for owning brothels throughout Europe. The idea alone is enough to make Even’s stomach curl. Did he have plans to sell Isak off? No, Even would have Julian _beheaded_ for false accusations then let him shed Isak of his chastity.

The palace appears empty this time of year. Illness is one the rise during the cold winters, and no one visits as common once snow begins to fall. Sure, some other countries have tactics to go to the war throughout Europe once snow falls for an advantage but luckily – no one appeared to be out for vengeance, which was a good thing, especially due to the fact that they were still recovering from their recent one. As the snow falls, Even feels as if he is one with the snow. He’ll melt away eventually. The bloke is startled whenever a hand comes to intertwine with his. One that belongs to his mother, the second thing to Isak that molds into his frame effortlessly.

“My boy, do you not know how cold it is? You will catch the frostbite.” His mother scolds, but the way that her head goes to press against his arms adds warmth that he’s longed for that any chance of him becoming cold seems unlikely. Not whenever his mother offers up enough warmth to warm the whole country.

“I do, it is – relaxing. Why are you not with the ladies-in-training?” The bloke inquires, leaning his head to settle on top of hers.

“They are basket-cases. I feel as though I am speaking to walls. Besides, we have not spoken. Your father told me that you were not joyous at dinner last night.”

Besides Jonas, his mother is the only person who knows about his relationship with Isak. The romantic one, not the façade of friendship one.

“The noblemen – they were appearing to court Isak. In front of _me_. And I could do nothing, but make him tell them that he is to not serve them but father and I. I cannot hold in my emotions for him much longer, or I will crack.” A weight is lifted off of his shoulders by the way his words seem to be falling out of his mouth like a waterfall. Not even Jonas and himself could get personal like this.

“Even,” his mother sighs, wrapping her arms around the broad frame before continuing, “You know, we can find a way for you to not wed – but, I do not think your father will approve. Have you thought of telling your father of the relationship? He is not one to judge, you know this.”

“Father is more worried about his ties with other countries than the well-being of his son, which I do not blame him. Norway is based upon peace with other countries. But, he will not understand. When he was Prince, he could have anyone he desired, because they were females. Isak is a male, and yes – I know that we have much male prostitution and gay relationships throughout Norway – “

“—No king has ever had a male partner, I know.” His mother finishes as if she knows that Even did not want to repeat himself upon the truth yet again. No, his mother was kind.

They stay silent for a while. It is not awkward, it puts the duo at ease. The snow falls around them and Even knows that they should retreat into indoors before they turn into icicles.

Even opens his mouth to speak, but he’s interrupted by footsteps and a greeting,

“Queen Adelaide? Prince Even? The King is requesting for you both.” Elias tells.

~~~

Upon making their way into the meeting room where the nobles meet, he’s only met with his father at the head of the table. It’s odd, the majority of the time he is accompanied by other noblemen but instead, he’s **alone**.

“Sit down, my beautiful family.” He orders, his voice is off. No, it’s almost pure. Rather than the booming one that fills his ears majority of the time.

His mother and himself will settle on the seats on the two sides of him. He’s cautious; having to be prepared for whatever will fall from his father’s lips. Utmost of the time Even has an idea of what he will say. This is the first time he is no positive, so he’ll put his hands under the fur.

“What is wrong, love?” His mother questions, watching as her hand will settle upon his father’s large one.

“The royals of Denmark are coming to visit us. We are not prepared, and their nobles have already attempted grope at our servants. It is not that I do not like them, but the hassle that comes with them is not joyous.” His father’s groans, leaning his head back against the grand chair before peering his eyes over at Even.

“Also – I heard what you were saying to our servant boy, Isak. Why are you so fond of him? He is no female, a mere _friend_.”

Panic fills his veins. The truth is sprawling itself across the wooden table, but the way that his father is speaking upon it is enough to make Even throw up every emotion that he’s felt across the table. Wide eyes, he’ll blink multiple times before shaking his head,

“We were close friends growing up, we are still. Although he is a servant, I am quite fond of him.”

His hues find his mothers and the look of disappointment that carve around the sockets is enough to have him feel guilty. What else was the bloke supposed to do? Face the possibility of rejection? His father was like a canon, not knowing whenever it could possibly strike.

“Why did you not tell me? I would allow him to visit you more often,” He begins as he chuckles to himself, “…the nobles do seem to be taken a liking to him. Who knows? Maybe one will court him and rise up in ranks.” He jokes.

 _No_. No one will court him. Isak belongs to Even, and it is vice versa.

“I do not think we can allow such a noble servant to be taken like that, besides, his father is one of our servants as well, a blacksmith. We mustn’t separate them.” His mother argues, a shake of the head following. 

“Adelaide, let me joke.” The king teases, folding his hand to grip onto hers as he looks back at Even.

“Now son, they will be here in two nights. Perhaps you can bond with their son, William?”

“Perhaps.” Even agrees, offering up a plain smile.

~~~

Isak is helping Even change into his nightwear; telling him that he managed to convince Esklid to have him be in charge of yet another task that did not belong to him. No, it actually belonged to Esklid. It only meant that they would share another night in the same corridors, this time Magnus had been on the watch of the door in case they were to be interrupted. Isak professed to him that Magnus also knew of their romance, but vowed that as loud as Magnus may appear – he was able to keep their secret to himself.

“We should take a bath.” Even hums, his arms folding themselves around his beloveds’ middle as his nose rubs up against Isak’s.

“Only if the water is warm.” Isak tells.

“Oh, it’ll be warm. I promise.” Even purrs out.

The visible blush that cascades over Isak’s features makes Even grin in triumph. Isak pulls away with a peck to Even’s petals as he’ll move himself to the bathroom that hangs off the bedroom.

It does not take long before the water is warm enough for the two and the duo is nude. The tub is large enough to fit the two of them. Even is the first to go in, leaning himself into the water with a sigh of pleasure is released while at the same time, Isak is settling himself to lean back against Evens bulky frame. The dirt appears to be washing off of Isak quickly, and it only makes Even frown. Even almost forgets that he is dirty, but only by the soil of the Earth, never his soul.

Leaning his hand over to the side table, he’ll take the bar of soap. Using the bar, he’ll pull Isak closer to him. Even will begin to wash over the others frame, and it seems that Isak cannot protest. No, the way that Isak relaxes into him is enough to have Even’s heart well up in fondness. Isak had confessed to not be able to sleep at nights on multiple occasions, sometimes only receiving two hours of brisk sleep. He also had confessed that the first night that he slept with Even, it had been the only time where he was asleep to be asleep for more than five hours. It astonished Even, how can his lambkin not profess this to him before? If Even would’ve known, he’d have Isak be snuck into his corridors and sleep the day away if possible. Once Even is done washing Isak all over, Isak tilts his head up to press a kiss at his jawline.

“Halla.” Isak lets out, his voice laced with sleep.

“You’re adorable.” Even teases.

“Shush, I was just starting to enjoy myself.” Isak spits back, but his tone of fondness gives away. “Now, it’s my turn to wash you.”

And Isak does actually as he says. The only difference is that he’s putting the bar of soap back to the side table, perching himself upright on Even’s thighs. His hands find a new item to curl itself around, this time it’s used to wrap around Even’s cock. Now, Even was above average according to Esklid who had once helped him dress into his morning wardrobe and it appears that it’s true, because of the way that it seems like a battle for Isak to twist his hands correctly in order to earn moans from Even without losing his grip. Isak’s perfected it though, them often having to resort to just oral instead of love-making. It’s long needed, but it seems as if it’ll never end before a pair of lips breathe into his ear,

“Let me suck thy off.”

The statement has the duo quickly retreating from the tub, wrapping themselves up in towels as they attempt to dry off before they can make it to the bed. Once they do, Isak immediately pushes the bloke onto his back. Watching as Isak will settle of his knees, Even quickly shakes his head.

“No, no – you have to at least let me do something.” And Isak knows exactly what that is, because he’s turning so his arse is settle in front of Even’s face. They’ve done this once before. Even had eaten the bloke out on more than one occasions, mostly in a quick rush but tonight it seems that he’ll have the opportunity to truly worship his beloved.

His arm goes to curl around the blokes hips while tugging him firmly onto his lips, his tongue beginning to lick on the outside of his rim. He’s almost too distracted by the way that Isak is nearly gagging around his cock as he attempts to deepthroat Even. The way he knows that is because the slurping noises that echo across the room and the spit that trickles onto Even’s thighs has him become possessive. He’ll bare his canines to begin to nibble at him rim, quickly pulling himself back to a digit with his own saliva before scissoring Isak open, and it draws out a muffled whimper that vibrates around Even’s cock that he accidentally thrusts his hips up to choke the bloke.

The prince decides that Isak did enjoy that, because Isak pulls off his cock to turn his face towards Even, his features puffy and red. Only Even can make Isak look like that, he’ll remind himself.

“Even, _please_ – do something.” His voice is cracked, the beg on his tongue sends shivers down his spine.

Even will decide to listen to the orders because he’s quickly pressing the finger into him, curling it up to thrust into the tight heat. His tongue joins as well, trying to get the taste of Isak on his tongue so he will get his full for the rest of eternity. If it was possible, Even would be no longer hungry by the way that he eats out his beloved with such hunger; as if it’s the last meal he will ever receive every time. The loud whines that are echoed throughout the corridors. The prince can’t even find himself worrying about the sounds he might be making, or the high-pitched ones that Isak was.

Two fingers in, and he’s opened his beloved up enough that perhaps Isak is ready to take him.

Yet before he can even ask it, a loud knock is at his door and Isak quickly pulls himself off his cock, moving himself to face Even with wide eyes. Fuck. Curse the heavens to ruin a timeless moment such as this one.

“Uh – who summons me?” Even chirps up, hoping to hear Magnus.

His wishes are granted.

“You guys must silence yourself – Yousef is walking around questioning the nobles of intercourse.” Magnus stutters out, seemingly embarrassed to have the duty to scold the duo.

“Goodnight, Magnus. Do not get too turned on.” Isak teases out which earns a playful slap from Even.

Instead of carrying on, they’ll clean themselves up. It’s awkward, especially due to the hardness that they bare but the chances of Yousef making his way into their corridors and catching them in the act is too high. So, they’ll tug on tunics and mold their bodies into one another to fall asleep.

Even would be lying if he didn’t wake up to Isak’s mouth on him the next morning.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments/criticism/anything! it helps a lot. 
> 
> warnings: mentions of decapitation (beheading), oral, hints at war, mentions of male prostitution,


	6. i'll stand up with you forever...(part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello beautiful people!!! so it's been so long and i have missed all of you. this chapter will be part one and it's in even's pov, but i can't spoil it all! i hope you all have been good and are okay with me continuing this, lol. i have been so busy with friends, family, sports, and my dumb love life but i'm finally here! i plan on making this story 15 chapters, and i know exactly how i want this story to continue on. i'm kind of proud of myself because the comments i receive truly inspire me to feel confident in my writing and continue. this chapter is very heavy, even if it's short (because i plan on making the next one long from isak's pov). please enjoy! warnings will be at end notes.
> 
> song: your guardian angel - the red jumpsuit apparatus.

It’s the stars that allow for Even to fall into a sense of bliss. The quietness is taming his emotions. The snow has finally allowed itself to settle down; recovering from a hazardous blizzard. The royals of Denmark have been in the palace a total of four days now. The blizzard had only longed their stay. Even doesn’t know how he found himself sitting at the grand table, a word not muttered from his petals. He watches as Isak is forced upon one of their Noble's laps. Even has to fight the urge to make his way across the table and take his beloved in front of all of them; to prove that Isak is his. The bloke can’t even begin to process how his father allowed this to happen – to give into the requests of having multiple servants be exploited. Perhaps it was due to his father desperately _yearning_ for strong ties, but it did not mean to use their people for their sexual desires. Isak is only looking at Even, his green hues having a shadow of blue cascading around them.

Isak appears to be leaning towards the noble, but he’s quickly lifting himself up off his lap in order to walk off towards the halls. It doesn’t take long for Even to do the same, confessing that he did not feel well; the cold beginning to overlap his essence. It’s a lie. The moment he’s in the hall, his hues will peer to find Isak hunched down on the ground, his palms settling on his stomach with contents flowing out of his pure petals. Even quickly sprints over to petite one of the duo, hands quickly rubbing his back in a panic motion.

“ _Isak?_ ” Even questions, his voice soft. As if his tone can harm his lover.

“Take me home.” Isak pleads, his hues never meeting Even’s.

So Even does so, without any question. Standing up tall, he’ll gather Isak up in his arms to hold him in a bridal form and starts to head down the hall with Isak’s face in his neck. Perhaps Even should be cautious, but he’s indeed the Prince. No questions to him. So, when his gaze meets Mikael’s, it’ll be a simple interaction.

“I must go take this boy home. He is ill, and we do not need infection spreading throughout the palace.”

“That doesn’t make sense – you will get sick. Let me – “

“No. I will do it. Please, I will explain later.” Even orders, almost mirroring the tone of his father when he orders around citizens.

“I will gather you a carriage.” Mikael mutters, heading to the stables.

~~

It’s not a long walk, but he’ll eventually be clothed in a cloak that hides his appearance and one is tugged on Isak. Isak hasn’t spoken a word since his previous pleads. Mikael is in front with the coachman, and it surprises Even because he expected Mikael to insist on sitting in the carriage in order to interrogate Even but he doesn’t.

Even wants to sob, because Isak looks fragile in his arms. As if he’ll crumble into dust if Even does not hold him correctly; and if Isak was to fall – it would be Even’s fault. Why couldn’t his father have another son? Why has there been no way to avoid marriage? Why mustn’t love overcome the laws? It was unfair; that Even was not allowed to love Isak in such a manner that most of the opposite sex couples were able to. He’s dragged out of his thoughts by a frail voice,

“Even?” Isak mumbles, turning his head to gaze up at Even.

“My love, are you – “Even quickly questions, one of his palms going to cup his cheek.

Isak interrupts, “Thy love you. It is not – “Isak quickly stops, breaking out into a sob.

 _What happened?_ Is that Even wants to ask, but he knows that it is not the time. Although, if Even finds out that any of the men from Denmark touched Isak in a way that he did not condone; it’ll be the end for them. Even was not one for violence, but he was one to protect Isak from the harms of this foul world. No one was allowed to taint Isak.

“Shh, just fall into sleep, Lambkin.” Even suggest, pressing his petals on the boy’s forehead.

There’s a rupture of voices that boom around them, and it sounds as if the citizens are booing.

“Get the freak out of here!” A man yells, a snarl almost.

“Get off me!” A woman shrieks, while giggling which is strange.

Then Isak is sat up directly as if on cue from the woman’s voice, and it confuses Even. Before he has time to question his actions, Isak is ordering him to stay put before hopping out of the carriage in an awkward motion; still suffering from the illness from the earlier events. Even peaks his head out from the window.

There’s conversation going on, and Isak pleading, “Mamma!” as his mother is wriggling his grasp but the moment that she spits at, what appears to be a sheriff, it starts. Hell.

Even watches as his mother is pulled out his grasp by the hair, and Isak is sobbing trying to grab his mother back towards him. The prince is moving to go towards the scene before the carriage but Mikael is there, pushing on the door. What the hell does he think he is doing? Luckily, Mikael isn’t the brightest so he makes it out the other. His footsteps are sprinting but it’s too late. A baton is being stricken across Isak’s face as his mother is screaming as she’ll be plopped down on the floor behind him.

“Enough!” Even’s voice roars, tugging off the hood of his cloak in order to tug the sheriff’s arm back.

Before the sheriff can attempt to yell at Even, his eyes widen at the presence of the prince.

“Your highness, this boy tried to attack me –“

“No, he was protecting his mother. What are the charges?” Even interrogates, his hues watching as Isak’s face is bloody and his mother is glaring at the duo.

“She tried to attack two people and was attacking unholy. We suspect that she is possessed.”

Possessed? What did that mean?

“Mamma, let’s go home.” Isak is stood up now, the blood not subsiding yet while trying to hold onto her palms.

“Isak? “Even begins and it appears to startle everyone around them.

“Let me go, your highness.” The angel whispers.

Before Even can respond, the sheriff is pointing the baton to him. “One more event and she is to be hanged.”

Hanged? What exactly is happening in Concord?

“Yes, sir,” Isak mumbles before tugging at his mother to head to his home.

Even knows he’s not allowed to follow, not while the sheriff is explaining the situation to put his mother in a bad setting. Isak had professed that his mother was ill, but this is further proof of the events.

“I must go.” Even interrupts, not caring to listen anymore.

The blonde makes his way to the carriage and looks upon Mikael,

“If you do not take me to Isak’s home, we will no longer be friends.” It’s harsh, Even knows that but it’s the only way that Even is able to allow Mikael understood the extent of the situation.

“Whatever you please.” Mikael murmurs; knowing that he cannot question Even at the moment.

Even enters the carriage, slamming the door. The end is beginning, it feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: puking, schizophrenic episode, hanging, sexual harassment, dub-con. 
> 
> comments make the world go round!!! next chapter will be uploaded later today or sunday<3


	7. don't think about it too much(part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a day late but i can't even begin how much i was pained to write this. it's the most heavy chapter and i enjoyed writing this. i hope it makes up for my absence! please leave any opinions also. i would highly recommend listening to the song that this chapter is based on. enjoy! triggers will be at the end chapter. i hope you all enjoy. this story has no beta. also dont yell at me for the cliff hanger
> 
> song: sampha - too much.

**_ISAK -_ **

**Earlier that day…**

 

It’s whenever Yousef explains the circumstances; it causes Isak’s stomach to turn in discomfort. What did he mean? That one of the people of Norway had wanted to court Isak? But courting as different – it was meant to be based on adoration; not sexual desires. It’s exactly what some villagers believed Isak could become – a prostitute, except, he wasn’t getting paid. Being a servant meant that his rights and mind did not matter to anyone but themselves. Isak wants to protest, urging Yousef to look upon morals of the situation. To have Isak be settled besides a man on their arm to be shown off, it angers him. This is worse than the dinner from a few moons ago. Instead, he’s to be dolled up to be exploited by men he did not care about. Men who wanted to tame Isak. Men who did not care about him. Only Even was allowed to touch Isak; they’re indeed together but at the same time – they aren’t. Oh, how it confuses Isak, and how it makes him want to sob enough tears to create his own ocean to float away in. Far away from the misery that is his life.

Isak is having clothing items placed in his hands as he looks upon Yousef, who appears to have his features to mask guilt. Isak can’t believe that this is who Sana will marry. Someone who can agree with whatever higher power to do this, Sana would kill him if she found out.

“Forgive me, Isak.” The said man mumbles. It startles Isak. Who is he to care? He’s just following orders.

He doesn’t bother to respond, becoming stubborn at the entire situation that it almost makes him want to tear himself into pieces. If that would mean he could get away from this, this palace, this lifetime, he’d do so. The only problem would be that he’d have to leave Even or Jonas. The two are the only reason why he’s alive at most times, besides his parents. The two blokes are the only people who understand Isak, and it helps because Isak does not understand himself. Instead of wallowing in his own thoughts, that only bring him into sorrow, he’ll begin changing.

~~

His name is Elias, he finds out. Not Sana’s brother, but a stranger who had confessed that he was stricken by the lust he felt towards Isak. Isak wants to shove his hands off of him, tell him that he’s not allowed to think such heinous thoughts. He’s not allowed because if he does so, it’ll have the royal family become frowned upon that their servants do not follow orders. Just like Sonja had questioned, if he knew his place. And Isak does, but it does not mean that he agrees with this. Of course, he doesn’t. Who would? Except, Sara does not seem to mind although she had professed to Isak that she prays to the heavens to have a noble fall in love with her so she would be able to get rich and bask in the attention.

Noora and Isak were the opposites. Prince William of Denmark appears to have taken a liking to Noora. The only problem is that Noora was in love with one of the ladies that his mother trains, Vilde. Noora is struggling in her spot, listening to the prince whine about something in his life. The look on her face is hilarious because it appears that she’s wanting to strangle him.

Before he can laugh, Elias’s palms are gripping at his thighs.

“For a poor boy, you sure have some meat,” Elias confesses as he presses his lips at the back of Isak’s neck.

Isak tries not wriggle out of his grasp, and luckily the doors are being slammed open.

“Your royal highness, King Petter and his son, Prince Even,” Esklid announces.

Everyone quickly moves from their positions in order to bow to the royals. Finally, Even is here. Finally, Isak can stare at Even as he’s being taken advantage of.

Isak knows that Even has been made aware of the circumstances because the glare that Elias receives makes Isak shiver. It startles him, especially due to the fact that Even is not one to be aggressive, especially in situations as these. No, Even is supposed to be calm and show only gratitude, but it’s clear that tonight he can’t.

Once they’re allowed to be seated, Isak is again placed upon Elias’s lap and Elias goes to town on Isak. Palms are being pushed underneath Isak’s buttoned up shirt, but Isak quickly notices something cold on his stomach. Isak turns to look up at him,

“Are thy wearing a wedding ring?”

And that’s when it turns into chaos.

“That’s none of your business.” Elias spites, almost squeezing Isak’s skin as punishment for trying to get on a personal level.

“Stop, you’re hurting me.” Isak attempts to grasp at his hands, and no one appears to be noticing what is happening. Not even his beloved, who is conversing with his father.

“Whores do not speak.” Elias reminds, leaning to bite down at Isak’s neck and something churns in his stomach.

Is he freaking out? He’s suddenly feeling anxious as if his bones have turned into pure mush? The kind that is fed to the pigs in the stables, only it now feels as if the mush is him.

“I must use the restroom.” Isak phantoms out, but he’s nearly trotting out of the room with a hand covering his mouth. He feels as if he’s going to puke out his entire soul with the way it’s climbing up from his belly.

He doesn’t even have time to listen in on footsteps following him, no, all he can do is fall to his knees in front of one of the walls before the contents of his belly are spewing out. His body is shaking. He’s never felt something like this before. Is he dying? No, he can’t die. Too much hasn’t been said. Too many kisses have not been given to Even. He hasn’t even said goodbye to his beloved, he can’t leave Even to suffer through the pain – he’s supposed to _help_ him! And Jonas? He cannot leave him or else Jonas will fall without him, who will he turn to when his life becomes hard? Or his mamma? Will they finally kill her for his ailment? The weight of the world is on his shoulders, he realizes. The only thing that he’s struggling to accept is that if Isak was to pass on, perhaps to heaven or hell… would he finally be let free? To not worry?

Hands are quickly being placed on the curve of his back and Isak knows it’s Even. He’s managed to engrave his entire essence into his brain, and the way that his body reacts to his touch – he just knows. His voice only confirms it.

“ _Isak_?” His ears rattle, and the pain from previous moments almost seems to be healing at the aura that is radiating off of him. Comfort.

Instead of allowing Even to question why Isak is like this, Isak is leaning back into his touch.

“Take me home.” Isak pleads.

And he knows that Even will do so, but in this moment, he needs to go home. To his family. To his homestead. Not to the corridors of the palace, needing to be far away from the people. The curly-haired blonde only hopes that Even can come; be alone with him in order to allow Even to kiss away his pain. He feels himself being picked up from the ground, to be held in his arms and Isak has never felt so safe in his entire life than in his arms. He’ll bury his face into the crook of his neck.

The last thing he hears is Mikael’s voice, and it’s all a blur.

~~

He wakes up to the air becoming tight. As if on cue, Isak knows that the aura is not calm as it usually is. No, Isak feels that Even is lost in his head once again. And it’s not good, the majority of the time he’s stooping low to pick out all of the negatives in of himself instead of the positives. He doesn’t know where they are, all he needs to know is that Even is taking him home. Although, it’s contradicting because Even is indeed his home as a human-being.

“Even?” He mumbles.

Soon enough, in only a couple of seconds, he’s feeling his cheek being embraced, “My love, are you – “

Isak doesn’t allow Even to focus on him, which is typical, but as long as Even is showing signs of negative emotions, he needs to halt them.

“Thy love you. It is not – “Isak only sobs in response, and he quickly is angry at himself. He should be comforting Even, not the other way around.

The next thing Isak feels is lips being pressed against his forehead, “Shh, just fall into sleep, Lambkin.” Even suggests to him.

Instead of being allowed to do as he’s told, loud voices are booming around the carriage and majority of the time, Isak would ignore such voices but a familiar one is shrieking. It belongs to one person, his mamma.

Isak quickly tugs off the cloak and is pushing himself off of Even to the door of the carriage,

“Stay here.” Isak orders, raising his voice enough to put emphasize.

Shoving the door closed behind him, he looks to Mikael who seems to be reading the situation – enough to stand at the door behind him watching as everything will unfold. The extent of his home conflicts.

“Mamma!”

Isak is grabbing his mom back by the waist, and she’s kicking at him as she tries to attack her own son for even putting his hands on him.

“Get thy filthy hands off me!” She screams.

“Mamma, please.” Isak is beginning to sob, astonished by how enormed she is by the events that are occurring. Her illness has become worse; especially in the past months which seems to be a coincidence because everything is falling down on Isak these past months.

Before he has time to register his own actions, the moment that the sheriff places his hands on his mother – it turns into Isak quickly pushing his mother behind his frame to shove at the sheriff. All he’s doing is protecting his mother. Yet, karma has its ways because a baton meets his nose and it knocks him on his rear several steps from his mother. He feels liquid flowing down his face as if the pain that he’s felt is rushing to his appearance. He can’t hide it anymore. He’s shedding enough blood to prove just how broken he is. His body can’t handle it anymore.

He’s no longer pure. The blood stains his pale skin, dripping onto his petals to prove to the world that he is no longer guarded. No. He’s no longer safe. He’s not the boy who he tried to be. He’s real now.

Isak doesn’t even have time to take in the sound of his mother shaking the earth behind him, or the sound of Even’s angelic voice booming enough to scare him out of his trance. No, he’s still in his spot. Nothing can get to him. He’s lost in the universe, praying the heavens he can turn into a star to gaze down upon the hell-ridden planet. To not live on a planet that is trying to get it’s revenge on him, for things he does not know yet.

The only thing that is enough to take him out his mind is that word. Possessed. His mother is not possessed, how can a sweet woman have the devil in her? She’s just sick.

“Mamma, let’s go home.” Isak is stood up now, the blood not subsiding yet while trying to hold onto her palms. To pick her up from the dirt.

“Isak? “Even questions and Isak does not care enough to listen to the people nearly gasping at the mere fact he knows him. No, he doesn’t care anymore. Only about getting his mamma home to safety. Something that doesn’t truly exist, and Even can’t understand that.

“Let me go, your highness.” His whisper is soft because he doesn’t want to hurt Even. Doesn’t want him to worry about the sorrow that is cascading throughout his body. Even cannot worry for Isak, to worry if he will be alright because Isak shall feel guilty for even putting him in that mindset. He goes through enough. Isak should be caring for him, making sure he does not fall ill as well.

The curly-haired boy will turn his body to guide his mother to the homestead but the sheriff's voice interrupts him,

“One more event and she is to be hanged.” The sheriff reminds.

Isak cannot show emotion, “Yes, sir.”

Then he’s off, guiding his mother through crowds of glaring eyes to the safety of isolation.

~~

Once they are home, she’s shoving his chest and claiming that this is all his fault. It’s not the first time that these words have spilled from her mouth. Sometimes, Isak believes it. But he knows that she is not like this always. No, she’s kind, just – ill. He’s guiding her to her bed, humming a sweet hymn to calm her bones which work to ease her anxious behavior. As he tucks her into bed, carding his fingers through her locks, he has to fight back a sob.

_He’s five whenever his mother shows her first signs of being ill. He’s playing on the floor with Jonas, singing nursey rhymes to pass the time before dinner is served. It’s whenever Isak is getting up, he hears a plate hitting the floor. Shattering. Jonas looks up at him with his brows furrowing. Then chaos happens, he watches his mother trying to throw a plate at his father._

_“Are thy trying to poison me? You and the child! To – “_

_“Anna, what are thy saying?”_

_And then another plate is thrown towards the area that Isak and Jonas are in. Isak has no time to react, no, because Jonas is tugging him away to shelter Isak in his arms. Isak is confused, and yet again, Jonas is saving him from the world. He hears a door slamming, and his mother telling his father to stay away._

_He doesn’t see his mamma for two days._

He’s seventeen now. And as the years went on, the more she could not be tamed. He’s often surprised she’s made it this far along without the sheriff deciding to hang her or to be killed for her actions. It’s only because they’ve gotten worse in the past two years. His father did not care to protect her from the world. He decided to let God handle her, and God does not seem to help because the sheriff wants to kill her. He cannot have his mind wander to that possibility.

Isak is tugging a tunic over his frame and using a cloth to wipe his nose, to clear the remanence of blood. It’s only just started to quit it’s flowing of blood, or so he’s noticed. Blood is all around his feet, and he’ll have to make a mental note to mop up the floor later. There’s a knock at the door, and it startles him enough to jump in place.

Who could it be? Even must’ve gone home, Jonas is still in the palace along with his father, and Eva is visiting family with Sana. No – it can’t possibly be.

Isak makes his way out of the room to head to the front door, opening it up slowly to allow only his head to make an appearance. He can feel his features light up with joy along with shock.

It’s Even. He looks visibly shaken as if the events earlier have affected him to his core which has Isak feeling guilt – that he had to be struck with the truth the same way he has hit with the baton.

The greeting words aren’t formed, he’s just stepping back to allow Even in. It’s silent, their hues gazing up to meet one another’s. Nothing can be said because it’s been acted out. Actions speak louder than words. Even shuts the door behind him and tugs Isak into his warm embrace and Isak cracks. Tears are flowing and loud sobs are echoing around the room. Even’s hand is placed on the back of his head, tugging Isak’s features into the crook of his neck.

“Oh, Lambkin.” Even sighs.

Roles are reversed and now Even is the one comforting Isak in heavy terms. Sure, Even getting married but when it comes to illness – Even can relate to his mother. In different ways, but the same underlying subject. Isak knows he should feel resentment to Even, for him being able to be taken care of by higher power, but he can’t. He loves Even more than anything, and his illness does not define him. Isak wants to fix him, to not make him feel insecure about his circumstances.

Before he can protest, Even is picking up Isak and Isak wraps his legs around the other's waist to guide him to a different area. He feels one hand leave his frame to open a door, and luckily Even has been in his homestead once before to know which room belongs to Isak so he does not barge in on his mother.

Closing the door behind them, Isak feels his body sinking towards the earth and before he has time to cry out to beg Even to keep him in his arms, Even is slowly falling over him while Isak is settled on his back, on his bed. It’s not as comfortable as Even’s but Even does not seem to mind because he’s making enough room to settle on his side besides Isak to peer down on him. Leaning on his elbow, his free hand is carding through Isak’s locks down to his digits wiping at some leftover blood.

“How can you be so beautiful, even while blood is on your face?” Even questions with a grin.

“It brings out thy eyes.” Isak teases, his voice still cracked. It earns laughter from the two of them.

Isak speaks again, “Lay down with me. I want to hold you.”

Even only nods before moving his body to lay down firmly on his back, and Isak wastes no time to drape his body over his to rest his head on his chest. They lay in silence, but it is not awkward. No, it’s comforting. As comforting as a blanket to a baby.

Soon, the silence is met by a breathy voice.

“Do thy still love me?” Isak questions.

It’s silly. But he’s worn out and expects the whole universe to appoint hatred upon him. Even seems to agree it’s silly because he’s letting out a chuckle. It causes Isak’s stomach to flutter because it’s not condescending in any shape or form – no, it’s familiar. As if they’re as happy as they usually are.

“Isak, nothing can chance how thy love you. I could not stop thy love for you, even if it meant that God would grant me the head of Heaven. Do I not show it enough? Because I will – I will not allow you to never doubt thy love for thee again. You are my sun, my Lambkin, my heart aches for thee. If soulmates exist, then our souls are bound together by the strongest force in this world.”

“My mother –“ Isak wants to protest, but Even simply flicks his forehead.

“You have shown me nothing but compassion when I am ill. Do thy blame yourself for your mamma? It is not your fault, none of this is. My love… stop hurting thyself. You suffer enough, and it pains me that you can think your mother would have me running from you.” Even tuts before tugging Isak up to his face.

Isak can get lost in his blue eyes.

“I love thee with all my power. Nothing can stop it.” Even finishes.

And Isak is crying in sheer joy as it’s enough proof that something good in his life will not leave him. It appears that the heavens are giving Isak a chance. A chance to feel joy even when chaos is near his life. He knows that he can lose Even at any point, or his mamma, or his father, but he can die a happy man by these words that blow like the wind from the sea. It chills him, to know that he is loved.

~~

It's dawn whenever Isak finds himself kissing Even goodbye, and thanking Mikael for allowing him to come to his home. He earns a hug from Mikael as if it’s out of sympathy. Once Mikael is settled beside the coachman that he hears Even speak again, leaning down to brush his lips over Isak’s,

“We will meet again.” He whispers.

“We will meet again.” Isak echoes.

And then Even retreats to the carriage and Isak closes the door behind him. He’s surprised that his mother is still asleep. He manages to make it to the kitchen the same time that the sound of a horse is outside the home. It doesn’t match the same sound of the carriage, but he’ll shrug it off. Must be his father.

A knock on the door interrupts his thought. Without hesitation, Isak will answer the door and is greeted by a stranger.

“Is your pappa home?”

“No, he’s not.” Isak answers with a raise of a brow.

“Good.” The stranger has a devious smirk on his face that causes Isak to be startled.

Two moments later, a musket is brought up in front of his face. One moment later, he can’t see anything. Or feel.

He’s knocked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> triggers: hanging, non-con sexual harassment, schizophrenic episode, mentions of mental illness, panic attack, hints of thoughts of suicide. 
> 
> comments help me alot!!!


	8. if finders where keepers, i'd still be at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all ^_^ guess who's back.... 
> 
>  
> 
> ok so i'll admit. didn't my best to proof read but i really hope it's not as horrible because i did want to make it super special for y'all. so many good things planned!!!! give me recs/series/anything! love y'all <3

**_1 Year Later…_ **

 Isak is settled in a carriage; which is more so of tent that has him and fellow slaves alongside him. His mamma had died the night his home had been attacked, taking Isak due to loans that his father had not quite confessed too with one of the local criminals. Yet, he never knew if either Even or his father had been looking for them. Probably not, especially due to how his kidnappers had kept telling him how they made it seem as if Isak was the one to run away. And it’s tragic -- that no matter how Isak fought hard to escape, it was only until that the men who were responsible for kidnapping him had confessed they were selling him off as a sex slave.

So now here he is, all by himself. He didn’t bother to socialize with the others around him. All of them had indeed been frightened and sobs filled the atmosphere around him but he felt numb. Being numb meant that he’d become most valuable, not as easy to become manipulated, and to still stay human. To be the same person he had been before according to one of the women in the carriage. It was summer, Isak could tell. He already had sunburns around his t-zone. In the past, Even would be rubbing ointment upon his skin and occasionally pecking his lips in order to soothe him. Oh how he missed Even -- but according to the papers, he had already became king of Norway which only meant that Even was too distracted with his own royal duties to focus on Isak being missing. The sound that begins to blare inside the carriage is one that’s familiar, and it almost sounds like home.

Perhaps it’s better now… now that Isak is gone. Even is able to focus on being king and not to worry himself of Isak and their forbidden romance. Maybe he’s happier now; focusing on his own mental health and no longer have to worry of his father shunning him or nobles deciding to remove their ties due to homosexuality which might’ve not been an issue, since many of them had attempted to have sex with him on multiple occasions, but nevermind that. No, all Isak has to do is to convince himself that Even no longer has the burden of Isak on his back, since Isak wasn’t the best for him. Isak would wish guilt upon Even for actions that his lover did not have control over, or not being a female, and for not being as supportive has he should’ve been. His lover, his Even had brought him immense joy. From their countless nights spent in one another's arms, the way that Even could fill him up so deep that they’d become one, and to listening to Even’s soft voice profess his undying love to him. It wasn’t the same, not being surrounded by his friends. Jonas and Eva had probably had their first born already and all Isak wanted to do was meet the bundle of joy. To be able to become the godfather... and now Isak has no idea **_where_** he was.

The carriage comes to a stop and for the first time in 20 hours, the covers to the carriage are opened. And what lies in front of him is his village. In that moment, tears wrecked havoc inside his tiny frame. Relief -- is the only word that’s able to fill his mind. Yet, as the tears begin to cascade down his temples, a hand goes to grip onto his arm that feels as if in that moment, bruises are being formed on his pale skin. It’s night time, so it doesn’t surprise him when a bag covers his face and luckily enough there’s a bit of an air pocket so it doesn’t feel as if he’s suffocating, despite being in this situation on multiple occasions. Be smart, Isak. Do not resist or else you’ll be faced with an consequence. The first time he resisted, they had taken away his -- his **_sanity_**. They tied him with ropes on top of a bed and then…. No, he **can’t** think like that right now. No. He knows his surroundings and he’s expecting to be sent to where the criminals are and be sold off.

Mikael had mentioned the auctions that went on in town, or as he called it, the black market. The black market was meant to expose the worst of the worst bandits, criminals, and corrupt nobles. He also told him that he’d go there with Magnus on multiple occasions in order to update Yousef on what was going on in the village in order to tell nobles of how corrupt it had been in Norway. But that was a year ago and now he can only pray to the God, Gods, or hell, even Satan at this point that someone was there that he knew. Or who knew him but that was only if he was even being sold.

He can hear voices around him that seems to be only described as shouts, cheers, and the stench of alcohol makes him wrinkle his nose. He wonders if he’s even being pitied by the villagers around him but probably not. It’s frightening how disassociated he is from reality at this point. And the harsh reality is brought back to him whenever the bag that embasked his face is stripped from him and it takes him a few moments to snap back into reality but the light that emits from the torches make it difficult for him to do so. As soon as he’s able to see correctly, noise starts to blare in his ears, it distracts him from his actual state of mind.

“Here we have our most desirable thrall -- a young male around the age ripe age of eighteen. And according to the fairest men of them all; he’s delectable as he appears. Thou men and perhaps women would most be impressed by how delightful he can be. A fantastic fuck. The bidding will start around 50 euros.”

The unrecognizable man insists to the crowd. Isak is bewildered when he sees her. Eva. And Eva appears to be just as astonished to see him. As much as the sounds of villagers bidding on him should have him being focused on that, it doesn’t. No, Eva’s sweet face that is the definition of beauty is all he can focus on. Memories kept flooding into his head; making him feel at ease for the first time in an ear.

“500 euros going once, going twice --”

“600 euros!” Eva screams, raising up a tiny pouch which he presumes is the exact amount. Which startles him because how in the heavens could Eva afford that? He knew that she’d receive money from her parents on several occasions but it would be used for there necessities and not this. Not to buy Isak to keep as their own slave. A sex slave so to speak. “600 euros sold to the astonishing women in the back!” And as soon as he hollers that, the chains that had been wrapped around his ankles had been released Isak is being picked up by two men and dragged off. The next thing Isak sees is black.

_**The Next Day…** _

A warm washcloth that’s pressed against his forehead is what ultimately wakes him up. The sensation that fills his nerves makes his stomach flutter. Blinking several times, he’s met with an unfamiliar face. This face is young, can barely even be an year old yet. This tiny human giggles once Isak opens his eyes and the tiny boy is being picked up and placed into the arms of a dark mans arms. Oh, it’s Jonas. Jonas!

“J-Jonas.” Isak mutters out; only just realizing now that this is the first time he’s spoken words in over two months.

“Isak, thee Isak --- where have you been?! We have been searching all over Norway for you. The whole kingdom believed you to be dead. Even, oh, oh dear. Even.” Instead of replying, Isak focuses on the baby. As much as the sound of Even’s voice makes his stomach flutter in ways that cannot be humanly possible, the way his heart tugs on it’s strings, and how --- how happy it makes him feel. Ecstatic, as if he’s on cloud nine -- **_his_** Even had been mourning over him. Then Isak remembers that now that Even is finally the king of Norway. And Isak is no longer of a nuisance to him, so he’s able to rule over Norway in the way he most desired in a proper way. Not with a servant boy who just so happened to steal his heart and made him defy the past king and queen. Or perhaps Adelaide is still queen, and maybe the king had fallen ill -- Isak had no clue of what had been occuring in the palace to allow for this to happen.

“Is this thy baby? He is beautiful, Jonas.” Isak compliments as he reaches out for the baby; to at least to show a sense of warmth despite how desteable he must appear. The baby seems to reach over for Isak, it’s tiny palm attempting to grab hold of something and Isak gives him his own finger and the tiny one squeals in response.

“Oh Jonas, Oskar already loves him.” Eva insists and takes Oskar away from Jonas.

Within seconds, Jonas wraps Isak up into his arms and tightens his own smaller frame into his broad one and he can feel cries emit from Jonas. “We have longed for you -- to return to us. They had spoke of your death as if it was nothing and we did not believe those lies. Lies that you had chosen to leave Even as well. Heavens, you shall speak to Even. He has not been the same since your… your…?”

“Kidnapping.” Isak whispers. Yet, he wished that it had been that simple. But what they took from him… it was more than kidnapping could ever be simplified. His sanity had been kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: mentions of rape, slavery, sex slave, black market, and mental health.


End file.
